capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Fidelia Fazekas
Fidelia Fazekas (Fiddy) is the daughter of the Guatrau. She has a brother (name unknown) who died in 41YR. Release from Prison Fidelia is released from prison on probation. She goes to Goldie's Off Track Betting and runs into Sam Adama. They greet warmly and he tells her about the deaths of Shannon and Tamara. Sam says that he and others took her conviction hard, especially Yoseef. She goes to Graystone Industries to get caught up on the family business. She investigates the books and finds discrepancies about some missing robots. Fidelia mentions this to Joseph Adama, who is now running the Graystone operation for the Ha'la'tha. She has discovered Joseph's and Sam's secret operation to funnel robots to the resistance on Tauron, but she does not say this explicitly. Joseph explains away everything she found, but she remains unconvinced, although she does not betray her suspicions to him. She tries to rekindle an affair she and Joseph had in the past when he was married. He refuses, saying that it was a mistake. She brings this evidence to her father, but he refuses to listen to her. He says the Adama brothers are like sons to him and they would not do this. She tells him she is his actual daughter and he trusts her to tell him what others are afraid to tell him, and what he cannot face himself. She says the Adamas' robot operation to Tauron will be popular and will make him look bad. He tells her to make it quick and painless. Sacrifice After William's accidental and tragic murder at the hands of her father's hit men, she shows up at Joseph's house under the right of mourning and surrenders her gun. She delivers a message from her father expressing his sympathy over the death of Willie and that no further action will be taken against them. The Adamas are safe. Sam will not be molified and puts a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Joseph stops him and he takes Fidelia to a private room to discuss. She asks if there is going to be a war. Joseph says maybe so. She explains the cost to him in lives and livelihoods. He wants a sit-down with the Guatrau. She says they will need assurances, which he will give, but he also has something he wants in return. Fidelia convinces her father to meet Joseph in the V-World. Meeting in the Virtual World will give the Guatrau the advantage of protection from any reprisals. The Guatrau meets with Joseph who tells him that within a matter of months he has lost his wife and both of his children. He tells the Guatrau that he has been putting business ahead of family and these are the wrong decisions. The Guatrau says Joseph is in mourning, but he needs to watch his tone. The Guatrau stops speaking and goes into distress. In the real world, Sam has put a plastic bag over the Guatrau's head to suffocate him and has him in a headlock. Joseph walks over to him and takes the kapi out of his pocket. Fidelia has offered up her father as a sacrificial lamb to satisfy the Adamas' right to avenge Willie's death, Blood for Blood. The Guatrau asks for a knife so he can return to the soil his way. Fidelia demands they give him a knife. Denying him the honor of returning to the soil on his own terms, Joseph shoves the kapi poison down his throat, killing him. The Adama brothers give her father's ring to her. She is now the new Guatrau. She puts a coin in her father's pocket for his safe journey to the afterlife. She tells him he would have died anyway, but this way the family goes on. Additional Images 118 Fidelia Fazekas.jpg|Fidelia is the new Guatrau. 118 Fidelia Guatrau Goldie's.jpg|Fidelia convinces her father to meet with Joseph. 118 Adama Brothers Kill Guatrau.jpg|Fidelia watches the Adamas exact revenge upon her father. Behind the Scenes Season Two "The Caprica Times" website interviewed Kevin Murphy about what would have happened if Caprica had been renewed for a second season. Murphy said, "Joseph would have had an affair with Fidelia behind Evelyn's back." Capricatimes. "The Caprica Times Exclusive Interview: Kevin Murphy." The Caprica Times (edited), 29 April 2011. References Category:Tauron Category:Ha'la'tha Category:Graystone Industries Category:Little Tauron